


Taken in a Conference Room

by Ninjava



Category: Hanson
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjava/pseuds/Ninjava
Summary: A hot one shot of a budding relationship between Isaac and Taylor in an AU where they are not siblings, but rather co-workers. Written for a friend's birthday.





	Taken in a Conference Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malfunkshon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfunkshon/gifts).



It was an accident. I know that neither of us would have ever planned for it to happen, or consciously want to happen. But when we noticed the shift and saw the contrast between the passion we had with each other and the lackluster interaction with our current partners – the transition was hasty, desperate, and explosive.

Our relationship had always just been mutual friendship. He was one of the few people I felt offered a deeper level of friendship. We often talked about our love of music, animals, living life positively when possible, supporting each other when it wasn’t possible, and offering a sounding board for family affairs. I soon discovered, as our friendship deepened, that our lives had numerous parallels. He made me feel understood; and I loved him for it. I just never realized how much I loved him.

It was at a friend’s wedding where we all saw the shift. Perhaps others had seen it before then. I was sure that I had refused to see it. It was just after the bride and groom had their way with the cake. The energy sparked through the guests and all hell broke loose. Cake and icing were suddenly everywhere. I laughed happily as I watched the antics, but as Isaac gave me a devilish grin I wordlessly accepted the challenge. I snuck up behind him and crushed a piece of cake in his face. Childish, sure, but everyone was doing it. I damn near cackled as I took in his stunned expression before I tried to run away. Ike reached out instinctively for me, grabbed my arm, and pulled me back to him before painting the side of my face with thick white frosting. Nikki, his wife, giggled madly as she watched the exchange. She jumped in as well with a handful of frosting but as she went after her husband the laughter slowed and the joy vanished from his face.

I stepped away as he gently grabbed Nikki’s hands from his face and lowered them between their bodies. He stole one quick glance at me. “What are we doing?” He asked softly.

Nikki bit her lip, turned, and gazed sadly upon me. She turned back to Ike, resigned to accepting the deeper meaning of the question. “I think we held on long enough, don’t you?”

As Isaac’s eyes locked on mine I knew we were done lying. He turned his attention back to Nikki. He gave a small nod then gently kissed her. “You know I love you.”  
Her gaze fell but she gave a small, pained smile. “Of course I do. But I see how much you love him.”

I couldn’t contain the erratic thumping of my heart. Nor could I understand how calm Nikki was about it. I suddenly realized I’d have to have a similar exchange with my own partner. I just hoped Jake would be just as understanding. As I lost myself in scenarios of how to leave my partner of the last four years I felt a presence next to me. I shook from my thoughts to find Nikki next to me. “Nik—“

“Taylor, no.” She tried to give a reassuring smile, but it only hit half her mouth and never reached her eyes. “I’ve seen it for awhile. I can’t allow myself to hold him back anymore. I just need to know you’ll be good to him.”

“I don’t even know if he’ll have me.”

Her smile finally overtook her whole face. “Trust me, he’ll have you.”

I couldn’t bring myself to approach Ike, even after Nikki had essentially given me her blessing. There were too many mutual friends here, too many co-workers. Our relationship would be the talk of the firm if anyone found out that one of the partners was fucking the twink paralegal. Though I couldn’t deny that the thought of him taking me against his desk made my balls tingle and my cock hard. Shit, I had to get out of there.

I slid through the crowd, grabbed my jacket from the back of my chair and slipped through the front door of the banquet hall. I glanced over my shoulder before jogging towards the parking lot. I fumbled for my keys as I neared my car.

“Taylor!” My breath caught at the sound of his beautiful voice calling my name. His gait slowed as he neared my position. “Hey, where are you going? The reception just started.” He stepped closer and placed his large hand on my upper arm. “I thought maybe we could dance.”

My eyes shot around the parking lot, terrified of someone seeing us. I bit my lip as I fought between staying firm and giving in to anything Ike may ask of me. “I…I don’t think that’s…I mean, Jake’s at home…”

Isaac’s gaze turned sultry, dark and wanton. “Yes, Jake is at home. Which means,” he stepped in closer to me and my cock involuntarily jumped. “he’d never know.”

A shaky breath passed by my lips as Isaac pressed into me and ran his hands down my arms and to my slender hips. “Ike…” his name ended in something between a moan and a whimper.

He brought his mouth to just under my ear, “Yes, Tay?”

I was so close to dropping my pants and flinging myself against the side of my car, desperate to beg him to take me. And as Isaac continued to grind his hips into me as he kissed along my neck I was fairly certain he’d yield to my request. “I have to go.”

My heart broke as Ike pulled away from me with a mixture of shame, embarrassment, rejection, and acceptance on his face. He cleared his throat as he stepped back. “I’m sorry, that was…out of line.”

“No! No, Ike. It’s…I just…I owe Jake a goodbye you know?”

He gave a short nod. “Okay. I’ll see you Monday.”   _At work. God dammit, nothing was ever easy._

Despite having each other’s numbers there was no contact made the rest of the weekend. I had the talk with Jake as soon as I got home. I couldn’t let it simmer for a moment longer. He wasn’t nearly as understanding as Nikki, but eventually accepted my unwillingness to continue. He left for his sister’s house Saturday morning; leaving me with the rest of the weekend to wonder why Isaac hadn’t called.

Monday brought a sickening level of anxiety. As I worked through the day it seemed no one was the wiser to the growing tension between me and Ike. There was, however, whispers of the end of his marriage to Nikki. _How does that even get around so quickly?_

I was getting coffee when I heard some of the associates discussing the possible reasons for the dissolution. “Which one ended it, did you hear?”

“I’m not sure, but I think it happened after Todd and Ashley’s wedding.”

“Ouch! I thought weddings were supposed to remind you of how much you love your spouse, not how you should leave them.”

“I bet it’s another woman.” I coughed as I fought a chuckle.

“No! You think? Mr. Hanson never struck me as a cheater. Plus, I mean, have you seen his wife?”

Just as the day was winding down my phone gave a ring. My heart jumped to my throat when I saw it was coming from Isaac’s extension. “Reed, Johnson, and Hanson how can I help you?”

“I need you to stay late tonight. I have some research that needs to be done for a case I just picked up today.”

“Yes sir, no problem.”

“Conference room four in twenty minutes.”

It was the longest and shortest twenty minutes of my life. I gathered all the necessary references needed after he emailed me a summary of the case and then settled in to room four. Two more paralegals joined me and my hopes that this was a cover for a risky rendezvous were squashed. Isaac ordered in a light dinner for us as we continued to dig for loopholes in the case against our client. By 9pm Isaac had released the other two paralegals, but I resisted his assurances that I could take leave for the night. “No, it’s fine. I’m good, thank you though.”

I started to roll my neck a bit as I took a break from the volume of Supreme Court cases in front of me. “Sore?” Isaac asked gently as he stood behind my chair. I gave a small shrug. His hands landed on my shoulders and his thumbs ran firmly up the back of my neck. An involuntary groan slid by my lips and his hands paused. “You sure you don’t want to get going home?”

“I don’t have anyone to go home to.”

Isaac pulled my chair away from the table and spun me to face him. As he stood before me I was acutely aware of how he physically represented the power dynamic in our current situation. He risked everything by moving forward on this; his position as partner, his pension, the respect of the legal community. I reached out and pulled him to me by his belt loops. I trailed my fingers along his belt, then swiftly undid the buckle. Before he had much time to protest I shimmied his pants over his hips and pulled his quickly growing erection from its confines. I effortlessly slid from my chair, to my knees and engulfed his cock with my watering mouth.

“Fucking Christ, Tay.” He groaned as he tunneled his hand through my hair at the back of my head. Despite many years of experience of eating cock I focused completely on my technique and listened and felt for every minute reaction in him. I needed to make him feel good, better than anyone else ever had. His hand released my head as he leaned forward and supported his upper body against the conference table. I leaned back as I opened my throat further, relaxing my jaw as I allowed him to fuck my face. I held his hips as he started to grunt. “Oh shit, Tay. How…oh fuck.”

His body tensed as he gave a primal groan through his entire orgasm. I locked on as he pulsated hot cum down my throat. I became painfully aware of my own erection, desperate for release, as Isaac came down from his post-orgasm high. He stood shakily from the table and dropped his naked ass into one of the leather conference room chairs with his pants still around his ankles. I shuffled over to him and placed my cheek against his thigh. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” I said softly.

Isaac chuckled lightly. “You should have said something.”

“Yeah, that would have gone over real well. ‘Hi, Mr. Hanson, I was wondering if I could stay late tonight and suck your dick.’”

“I wouldn’t have said no.”

I pulled away from his lap and laughed. “You’re such a typical man. No man ever says no to having their dick sucked.”

“That may be so.” Isaac agreed with a full grin. “But would a typical man ask to suck your dick in return?”

“Ike.” I said as I shook my head. “You don’t have to do that.” Not that I didn’t want him to do that. But I was almost certain he hadn’t had many—if any—experiences with men. I didn’t want to rush him.

“I know I don’t _have_ to.” He licked his bottom lip as he trailed his eyes deliberately over my body as I remained knelt on the floor. I couldn’t help but notice that his lean, beautiful dick started to come back to life. Did the thought of having his mouth on my dick entice him that much? Well, then, who was I to deny him? “Up. On the table.”

As I scurried to my place I undid my belt and fly. I toed my shoes off and slipped my pants all the way off as I watched Isaac do the same. I gave a little hop and my bare ass met the cool top of the conference room table. I grinned and tried not to giggle. He stepped to between my legs and gazed upon me with more tenderness than I expected.

He reached up and tunneled his hands through my hair again. As he did, I trailed my fingers up his tie and slowly undid it. I pulled it from his collar and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. “Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?” I asked.

“Hmm, no. Beautiful is the word reserved for you.” His hand dropped from my face abruptly and swiftly wrapped around my tumescent cock, already slicked with my oozing pre-cum. “And for this.” I wouldn’t have thought I could have been turned on any further but that moment and that statement did it for me.

I pulled my hands from his chest and fell back on my elbows as I opened myself to him. He continued to stroke my shaft as he licked his lips and slowly brought his face closer. I didn’t want to rush him but as my hips thrust upwards, it was apparent I was having a hard time waiting. Ike lifted his gaze to my face and I felt my cheeks tingle with an instant flush of embarrassment. “Sorry.” I said as I bit my lip.

  
Despite trying to stay calm and patient, the moment I watched Isaac's lips wrap around the swollen head of my dick I was sure I would explode. I groaned as I threw my head back and clenched my fists. Granted, his skill may have left some to be desired, but to have this wonderful man working so hard to try and please me, this man who I loved and likely had loved for years…well that far surpassed the shortcomings of skill. Besides, we could work on the skills.

“Ooh, Ike baby, yes, just like that.” I cooed, coaching him through. His hand ran up my dress shirt and swiftly found my left nipple. He gave it a less than tender pinch and I about flew off the table, a rush of pre-cum coating his tongue as I teetered just on the brink of orgasm. “Holy fuck!” I growled. My instant reaction confirmed his instinct and he did the same to my right nipple. I whimpered as I fought to hold off the impending explosion.

Isaac pulled away from my aching dick and ushered me down off the table. My legs were shaky as I tried to steady myself. His brown eyes were intense as he locked his gaze on me. He placed his lips against mine. “I want you.” He breathed. I nodded without hesitation.

He coaxed me over to the side buffet table where we typically kept refreshments for clients. He bent me over the edge of it and nudged my legs open. I focused on slowing my breathing, but I was sure that I was so far gone already that the moment he touched my ass I was going to lose it. Ike reached around and ran his open palm over the constant flow of pre-cum that oozed from my cock then brought it back around to my ass. His slick, coated fingers slipped between my cheeks. I whimpered and groaned as he lubed me up, then slid in one finger. He leaned his full weight against me as he kissed under my ear and slipped a second finger in.

“Just do it.” I panted. “Fuck me now, Ike.”

His fingers left me open and empty, but it wasn’t long before he pressed the head of his cock against me. He spread my cheeks and pushed in, slowly. I groaned in instant satisfaction as he filled me. The familiar slight burning sensation gave way to wave after wave of euphoria.

Isaac’s voice hitched up an octave, “Oh God.” He pulled back and sunk all the way back into my tight ass. “Oh my God. Oh shit.”

He wasn’t going to last long, and I knew I wouldn’t either. I pushed back against him, “Come on babe, give it to me. Mmm, yes, harder.”

The pictures on the wall above my head started to rattle from the frantic force that Isaac plowed into my ass. He cried out as he dug his hands into my hips and continually rammed me, even as his orgasm overtook him and coated me with hot cum. The sound of his primal need and the feeling of his cock exploding in my ass sent me over the edge and my own dick ruptured with streams of jizz coating the buffet and the dress shirt that still hung loosely from my shoulders—without my hand ever touching it.

Isaac remained locked in me, breathlessly panting against my ear. “I fucking love you, Taylor.”


End file.
